


back road

by tysunkete (aozu)



Series: log(minus 1) anthology [19]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Universe, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozu/pseuds/tysunkete
Summary: For the prompt:17|“Watch your step.”





	back road

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: 27/02/2016.

Lavi isn’t sure why they always end up in a haunted house. Granted, there’s no such thing as ghosts—except maybe paranormal activity that’s  _because of_  innocence going haywire, but it doesn’t change the fact that it’s always creepy as shit and Lavi really, really hates being stuck in a place that’s creepy as shit. His partner (in crime) seems to disregard the creepy walls and creepy stairs and creepy dust and simply moves from room to room, trying to spot anything unusual that could pass off for the crystal that they’re meant to retrieve.

“Will you stop following me around?” Kanda clicks his tongue in annoyance, using his foot to nudge open one of the doors to peek in. “Go make yourself useful and check the other damn floor.”

“Fuck, couldn’t you have waited for tomorrow for one of the villagers to lead us? It’s like seven thirty, I’m  _hungry,_ ” Lavi grumbles, hesitantly looking around.

There’s a picture frame on the corridor wall and all the eyes of the people in that picture has been scratched out.

“And risk akuma stealing off with the innocence tonight?” Kanda scoffs. “The faster you find the innocence the faster we can get out of here.”

“You don’t even know if it’s here,  _at all_ ,” Lavi huffs. “If you’d just have let me talk to more people in the bar, I would’ve—“

Kanda sours. “Are you scared?”

“—w-what?  _No_!” Lavi spits, glaring. “Of course not.”

Kanda raises an eyebrow at him. “Then go check the other damn floor.”

“I-I…I don’t even know how the innocence looks like anyway!”

“You’ll know it when you see it,” Kanda replies, sounding unconcerned. “Why are you shouting? There’s no one here besides us.”

_Of course_  there’s no one here, it’s  _haunted_ ; Lavi takes in a deep breath, ready to retort when he realises that Kanda is calm. Unnaturally calm. And looking at him with a dead expression with no trace of annoyance except for glint in the other’s eyes—fuck, Kanda  _knows_ he’s scared out of his wits and is taking great amusement in it.

“Yuu, come on,” Lavi pleads. “We’ve been here for an  _hour_ and we haven’t seen anything that—…” he squeaks, voice going high when a crash like glass shattering sounds from below them. “What was that?”

“The wind,” Kanda replies.

“That was.  _Not_  the wind,” Lavi grinds his teeth, on the verge of whimpering. “Oh my god, Yuu, we’re gonna die, we’re fucking gonna die, well you can’t but I can and I don’t wanna—“

Kanda shoves him out of the way and starts walking.

“W-wait, where are you going?”

“To check out what that was,” Kanda rolls his eyes, sighing when Lavi clutches his arm. “I’m giving you one second to stop  _touching_ me, rabbit.”

“No, no, no, we’re not going to my death, Yuu, please, let’s leave,” Lavi babbles, refusing to let go even as Kanda tries to push his face away. “Come on, we can come back tomorrow, or never, ha, ha ha ha—“

“You idiot, the front door is downstairs anyway,” Kanda grunts, successfully kicking the redhead off him, who clutches his shin in pain. “If you want to leave.”

“Okay,” Lavi nods vigorously, rubbing his shin just as vigorously. “But we are not checking that..t-that thing out!”

Kanda looks at him with that dead blank stare again and he knows Kanda is  _laughing_  at him. On the inside.

“Are you done pissing your pants?

“I am  _not_ —“

It’s a smirk. It’s a definitely a smirk. “Shut up. Let’s go.”

Lavi bites on his lip before he says anymore; if he annoys Kanda then he’s sure they won’t leave this creepy place any time soon. In his slight relief he ends up walking in front of Kanda towards the stairs, eager to get out, but before he takes the first step Kanda grabs his arm tightly, hauling him backwards.

“Watch your step, idiot,” Kanda mutters, and Lavi realises that he was just about to step into a hole through the wooden steps.

Without other word Kanda moves in front of him, body like a shield as Kanda leads him down the steps, not even snapping at him when he grabs the edge of Kanda’s coat for support while he gingerly takes careful steps down.

It might all just be him, but Lavi cries a little on the inside.


End file.
